Harry potter and the invasion of saruman
by the-crying-angel
Summary: It is time for midsummers eve at hogwarts, but freaky things happens to boys who love their money too much


Harry potter and the invasion of Saruman.   
It all started out one cosy day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, when headmaster Dumbledore  
Announced: That next week we will put a new tradition into Hogwarts; the celebration of midsummer's eve.  
Everyone was excited, especially Harry, because he had newer celebrated it before. So everyone was looking forward to that day, but the days seemed longer and longer the closer he got to midsummer's eve (in fact they where longer, but Harry didn't understand that because he is a moron), But finally midsummer's eve came.  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night, and since he could not go back to sleep he decided to look out the window: there he saw something that made his spine shiver: a boat came sailing into hog warts and out stepped a stranger dressed in white robes, and spoke in an unknown language while he was waving around with his hands for 2 minutes, and then, he left.  
Harry thought (in his normal stupid ways) that it would be wisest not to tell anyone what had happened, then he went back to sleep.  
When the morning came Harry's stupid head had forgotten about the stranger and where thinking more like: Breakfast, Gravy, Tube socks.  
He figured that the easiest would be breakfast, because he hadn't washed his tube socks or his big bowl'o gravy since he arrived (That was why no one would share rooms with him). So Harry walked to the breakfast table where met both his best friends; Ron the cheapskate dimwit and Hermione the wannabe gangster mudblood with no sense of humour,  
and of course his boyfriend Draco Malfoy; the polite, moderate, honest, successful wonder kid.  
And there he sat and chit-chatted with his best buds for an hour, and had completely forgotten about the white stranger.  
Later that day when they had potions class with Harry's favourite teacher mister snape, who where so polite and nice against his pupils that it almost hurt, something strange happened to Harry; his scar began to hurt, I mean really hurt like the kind of stabbing pain you get when your getting your baby teeth (and that hurts).  
Harry started to shout, oh my god, my head is exploding, my head is exploding, oh I am in so much agony right now!!!!. Mister snape said: don't worry, now just go up to the health quarters an they will tell you what's your problem. So, Harry ran up to the health quarters and shouted: my head is exploding, my head is exploding.  
No, don't worry said Madame Pomfrey who where always delighted to help out when people where in pain.  
Miss, miss you got to help me, my scar was hurting when I was at potions class and now I have started to hear voices; they are saying: Gash, Gash, whaaaaaag.  
Ooh my Madame pomfrey said with a shocked look on her face, well take this and you will fall into a suitable coma for 2 hours, just in time for the midsummer's eve celebration. Harry drank the bottle, and very right, he fell into a coma and woke up just before the midsummer's eve celebration.   
When he came out there was an enormous pile of hay and lumber standing out on the grounds.  
Suddenly Dumbledore came out on the grounds aimed his wand at the pile and yelled RECTUM, a great golden beam shot from his wand and the whole pile burst into flames.  
-Happy Midsummer's eve!. He shouted  
Harry looked in amazement; oooh fire he said  
Suddenly Draco showed up and said: hello sweetie pie, how's it going.  
Good said Harry, by the way have you seen the flames here? How could I miss them, Draco said.  
Suddenly thousands and thousands of ships came through water, and they where all used by big armour clad green psycho's with swords (Uruk hai actually, but Harry didn't know that).  
Oh blimey what the bloody hell is that? Ron said  
-Shut up cheapskate, Malfoy said and threw him to the ground. Yeah…. What Draco said, Harry said and kicked Ron a couple of times.  
All students must run into the school, this is serious, Dumbledore said, I'll fight them off!!!   
Everyone ran into the schools as fast as they could but Harry looked back and saw all the uruk hai's Stab and kill Dumbledore and play with his lifeless body.  
When they had came in, Harry hid underneath the dinner table, and prayed to god that the uruk hai's would just kill everyone else, and leave him alone.  
He must have been lying there for about an hour and listening to the agonizing death screams of his pals, when he realized: my money, I left some of my money in my room, what if they stole my money, I'm nothing without my money.  
So, Harry ran up to his dormitory and looked in his room, and phew… his money was still there. But suddenly an Uruk hai showed up and started chasing Harry.  
Harry ran up to the roof, pointed his wand at the uruk and shouted: evada kedavra!!! But nothing happened, and well, Harry potter was not exactly home for supper that day….  
  
  
t 


End file.
